wootfandomcom-20200223-history
Woot-Off Checkers
These checkers keep tabs on WootOffs and help reduce the load on Woot's servers. Please use one of these instead of constantly refreshing Woot's main page during a Woot-off. Please click on the discussion tab above before you add a new site or if you have any questions. Stable woot checkers: (dont add new ones here, add to the next section first) * unbiasedbias.com - flash based, toggleable audible enabled by default after each woot. * strasburgtech.net - 15 sec cache * bagsofcrap.com * pingbot.com - AJAX, 25 sec cache, audible cues (SG) Woot checkers: * wootaholics.com - (DS - modded) * lineagejunkies.com - AJAX, 15 sec refresh (SG) * therebelcountry.net * ziber.org * binarydata.net - (BM) * trueserve.org * dswebhost.net - AJAX, 15 sec cache, condition, no ads, text-only and non-AJAX/mobile versions available. (DS) * benwells.org - (BE) * semideaf.com - 60 sec cache, contains audible MP3 alarm. (BE - modded) * trivalleyauctions.com - (BE - modded) * dsss.be - Configure your own wootchecker * brandonwardlaw.net * bargainsdujour.com - (DS) * bafserv.com - (DS) * woottracker.com - (DS - modded) * onlinehome.us (BM) * marasch.com - (SG) * twobitarcade.com - Flash based, 21 sec cache, audible alarm on item change * zerodaydeals.com - AJAX based, 20 sec refresh * opensight.com * visorenterprises.com - 20 sec refresh (DM- mod) * ro0.org * beerorkid.com - (BE) * zip2know.com * cainkar.com - (BE) * thebreretons.com - auto-refresh, shoplinks, time left estimator. (modded BM) * firelitemedia.com Woot checkers that are access restricted: * kishk.org - AJAX, audio cues, adaptive refresh. 30s >20%, 10s >5%, 5s <5% (SG modded) Woot checkers that are currently offline or broken: * ircmaxell.com - Contains extended descriptions and estimated time remaining * oddpic.com - AJAX checker, condition, no ads (SG) * cahsmic.com - text only * downmix.com - user-specified refresh * yellowbkpk.com - AJAX update, estimated time remaining (YB) * braintoast.com - 15 sec cache, w/full size pic (DS- Modded) * yellowbkpk.dyndns.org - AJAX * lustre.us - AJAX, Adaptive refresh: 30 secs, 5 secs < 15% (SG) * theretrorevolution.com * homerowed.net - text only * hostfile.org - (DS - modded) * bumpkeyforum.com (SG) * firelitedesign.com * twisted-delusions.net * thinkirish.com - 15 sec cache, w/pic (DS) * sias.us - Attempts to calculate the actual amount of items left based on percentage drops. (BE - modded) * poppap.com - (BE) * kerngamers.com - 15 second cache, cainkus mod script (BE) * wotp.net Email, SMS, and IM notifiers: * wootalert.com - email and SMS alerts * wootwatchers.com - email and SMS alerts * opensight.com - email alerts * WootOffWatcher - AIM Bot. Just send it a message! Use with care, reconnect to AIM to disable Software woot checkers: * http://code.google.com/p/wootcheck - share your code * wootsnoop.com - Java App, needs Linux & OS X help * zerodaydeals.com - Windows tray woot-off alarm w/ audible alerts * beermovies.com - Woot-Off Alarm (audible alerts) * firelitedesign.com - OSX widget Woot checkers source code: * black2d.com - original woot-off checker * beermovies.com - BM mod in all its glory. * pingbot.com - sgartner's AJAX mod of BM, version 1.77 1/30/2007 * dswebhost.net - Darkstar's Woot!-off checker (all versions) Sites last checked: -- sgartner/ikishk 11:38, 30 January 2007 (UTC)